


Family Finstock

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Bobby Finstock, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Lonely Stiles, Orphan Stiles, Sad Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was unmarried because he really didn’t feel like he had met the one. He didn’t have kids because he never found the one and because frankly having kids frightened the ever living life out of him. But there he was driving towards his two bedroom apartment, with a sixteen-year old kid who had lost both his parents far too soon in life and Bobby Finstock was absolutely terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got this from my “friends” (I’m going to divorce them) Stiles is sixteen and the werewolf thing happens and the Sheriff gets killed and because the Sheriff was Stiles only family and because the sheriff hadn’t (for some unknown reason) updated his testament and so on Stiles if left to fend for himself but then someone swoops in and becomes Stiles guardian; but the thing is I wasn’t allowed to hand Stiles over to Melissa McCall or the Hale’s. And because I had this idea (for what seems like forever) of Finstock taking Stiles into his care after the Sheriff’s death so a part of this story was easy to make but the time was against me yet again!

 

Robert “Bobby” Finstock wasn’t a man most people thought intellectually gifted, hell, even Bobby didn’t think he was that bright and at this moment as he was driving towards his apartment, he was sure he’d just proven himself and everyone else right.Bobby glanced over at the teenager who sat silent and sad next to him, Bobby didn’t like this silent version of Stiles Stilinski; he may have more than once barked insults at the boy but they came out of a strange fondness he had for the boy, and the kid was quick to sass him back with a flurry of words that would stun Bobby into silence.The kid was usually full of life and laughter, he was a kid that didn’t just sit down and give-up on things, hell the boy had fought hard to just become part of the Lacrosse team even though he would always be on the bench; it was the spirit of the boy that had made Bobby placing the boy on the team even if he had more than enough guys on it.

 

But then again the boy with a name that had Bobby questioning the sanity of the now very dead Mr. and Mrs. Stilinski, had just lost the last part of his family.The good Sheriff of Beacon Hills had been killed by an animal attack nearly a month ago, leaving behind a teenage son who was what remained of the Stilinski’s, Bobby couldn’t even imagine what the boy was going through because Bobby’s own family was very much alive (although there were times he wished a few of them weren’t). Stiles hadn’t spoken much about what he had seen that night when his father was attacked by what was widely believed to have been a mountain lion, but everyone knew both of the Stilinski’s had been home at the time of the attack.  

 

What had made Bobby go after the boy, to get the boy out of foster care, wasn’t simply the fact that he had grown to like Alec Stilinski with whom he had spent a few hours each week just sitting and talking about this and that, mostly Alec talked about his son and his worries about the perhaps failing his son; no, what made Bobby step-up to the plank was the fact that the boy might get broken by the system a thing Bobby had seen happen far too many times, and Bobby Finnstock wasn’t going to allow Alec Stilinski’s son be passed around like a common cold.

 

Parking the old and slightly battered-up car in its usual spot in the parking-hall, Bobby glanced over at the kid he would be responsible for. Bobby really hoped he hadn’t just made the biggest mistake of his life or the biggest mistake in Stiles life.

 

The apartment wasn’t big and Bobby wasn’t sure how much he could offer the boy but Bobby had none the less cleared out the room that had been full of Bobby’s junk, he had cleared the room and bought a bed and a desk for the kid, and told Stiles he could do whatever he wanted to do with the room. But Stiles didn’t seem all that interested in making the room his.

 

While Stiles unpacked his things, which were in small boxes and ugly little bags, Bobby manned-up and walked into his own bedroom and took a seat on his bed which he had left unmade that morning and with trembling hands he called his mother who picked-up surprisingly fast which she always seemed to do when Bobby was in trouble.

 

`Bobby? What’s wrong? ´ her voice was full of alarm and it made him groan, `What makes you think that? ´

 

`Because you never call me unless something is.´ his mother replied, and it was very true.

 

`WHAT DID YOU DO!?´ His mother shrieked loudly once Bobby had told her about Stiles, `You can’t take care of a child Bobby! You couldn’t even keep a cactus alive, how are you going to take care of a boy? ´ Bobby groaned because yes, she was right about the stupid plant, `You can’t even boil water without ruining the pot. How are you going to feed him? ´

 

`Takeout? ´ Bobby said voice not too sure.

 

`TAKEOUT!? He is a growing boy BOBBY! ´

 

**~*~**

 

Fran Finstock was a very large woman, not in the sense that she was fat or very tall, no she was a petit woman with dark hair and sharp eyes, but when Fran entered a room everyone took notice because she had a presence that was larger than life; she was a none nonsense type of a person who had more than once talked herself out of a speeding ticket.When her only son had called Fran to inform her of the new addition to their family she had not been too thrilled about it, no she had been outright livid about it, of course she wanted gran-kids who wouldn’t? But to have her son take in a teenager, without even being married to a woman who could help him finish the job the child’s parents had started, all of this simply spelled out disaster and so Fran Finstock packed her bags and left her comfortable home in Orlando Florida for Beacon Hills California.

 

She was not at all surprised to find her son less than thrilled to find her standing outside his apartment door at five Am just three days after her son had called, and he was even less excited by the fact that she was staying for the time she deemed necessary. She would stay until Fran was sure her son would be able to raise the boy with a name she could not fathom. What Fran found as she walked into the small kitchen area was a trashcan full of takeout cartons, a fridge where there for more beverages than actual food; if you could call a moldy carrot food.

 

Yes, Fran Finstock had come just in time to save the orphan from her son.

 

Stiles as the boy was called was nothing like the kid her son had talked about on the phone for months, there were no backtalk or any sign of life really, it was all enough for Fran’s maternal instincts kicking in. She would heal the boy and she would make her son act more like a parent than the dimwit he was.

 

**~*~**

 

Months passed and Bobby Finstock was slowly growing more concerned over the state of Stiles Stilinski, the boy continued his silence at home and at school, the kid that had always been around Scott McCall seemed to avoid his friend like the plague. Stiles was always alone and it was enough to worry Bobby who kept watching him and who asked his coworkers to do the same, he kept asking each of Stiles teacher how the kid was doing in class and so on and nothing they said eased the worry Bobby felt growing inside him.

 

When the New Year began Bobby heard about all the parties the students of Beacon Hills had thrown and been too, and Stiles hadn’t been to a single one of them and that just wasn’t right, and so without consulting his mother Robert “Bobby” Finstock decided to take action; a boy at the age of sixteen should not be staying at home with his guardian and a crazy old woman who had forced Bobby to fine new housing because the apartment Bobby had lived in for the past seven years just wasn’t according to Fran good enough for a family, a kid like Stiles should be hanging out and about with his friends and getting drunk of his ass.  

 

Stiles really needed at least one friend who wasn’t Scott McCall and because it was clear that Stiles wouldn’t be making friends on his own it left Bobby with only one option, and that was him choosing a friend for Stiles and so for several days Bobby thought about who could be a good influence and company for the boy.Bobby made charts and weighed the pros and cons of each student of Beacon Hills High School he did this until he finally figured out the perfect person for Stiles Stilinski to be friends with. To get the kid on the same page with him had Bobby doing what he was best at and that was some friendly extortion.

 

`You want me to what?´ Danny Mahealani asked, sounding very confused which was strange considering how smart the kid usually was.

 

`I want _you_ , ´ Bobby pointed at the surprisingly well built goalie, `to be´ Bobby was talking slowly which made him sound like he was a bit slow in the head, ` friends with Stilinski.´

 

The teen with the absolutely horrible last name sat silently gawking at him, and still Bobby couldn’t stop imagining that maybe Danny and Stiles could commiserate over their horrible names and with that thought Bobby suddenly imagined Danny getting a bit too close to Stiles and with a voice that was just a little bit too high Bobby made one single demand, `But don’t have sex with him. Just be a friend. No sex.´

 

`What makes you think I’d have sex with Stilinski? ´ Danny asks, obviously feeling a bit insulted.

 

`Nothing.´ Bobby said quickly, far too quickly and his voice continued to be just a smidge too loud, `Just, he needs a friend.´

 

`Why me? ´ Danny asks.

 

`Because you are a good guy Danny.´ Bobby said truthfully, `Because Stiles needs a good guy to be his friend.´

 


	2. Tell Me Why The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny had to wonder if there would be a year when he wasn’t blackmailed because of his sexuality and activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’m screwing this story royally, just a short chapter very short.

 

Blackmail was hardly anything new to Danny Mahealni but still he was rather surprised that he would be forced into a friendship with someone by none other than Coach Finstock. Of course Danny knew who the boy he was to befriend was, everyone did.Everyone knew who Stiles Stilinski was especially now since his father had been killed by an animal attack, the name Stiles Stilinski was morbidly familiar to everyone in Beacon Hills.

 

Thankfully Danny had been aware of the teenager before the bloody death of the sheriff, then again some people were already familiar with the tragedy that was the Stilinski family because of the unexpected death of Claudia Stilinski. Danny had been aware of Stiles Stilinski long before the death of Stiles’ mother, Claudia had been a member of the Beacon Hills Book Club, but for some reason he’d never made an effort to befriend Stiles.

 

Still even though Danny was aware of Stiles Stilinski he had never imagined things could be so bad that Finstock would feel the need to force a friendship between Danny and the boy who now lived with Finstock and the rumor had it Finstock’s mother, but as Danny watched Stiles he began to realize how alone Stiles was. The loneliness of Stiles Stilinski was a strange thing to notice considering how Stiles had always hung around Scott McCall, but since Stiles no longer hung around Scott McCall it became evident Stiles had no other friends at Beacon Hills High School; and the more Danny thought about the more he began to realize he hadn’t seen Stiles and Scott around each other not since the death of the sheriff, even during Lacrosse practice Stiles would stay away from McCall which was strange as the two had been seemingly inseparable for years.

 

Danny watched the dance of avoidance between Stiles and Scott for a few days expecting to see the two interact like before at some point but nothing changed, Stiles and Scott continued to avoid each other.

 

The more Danny watched Stiles the more unseated Danny became about being oblivious to the way Stiles Stilinski had changed after the sudden and unexpected death of Sheriff Stilinski, Danny feels terrible about not noticing how lonely and broken Stiles Stilinski seems to be the boy who had always been full of motion and fast steps was slow almost unmoving as if his father’s death had sucked all the life and will out of the Stiles who now walked around like a ghost.He felt bad about not seeing it all long before Stiles got into the sorrowful state the gangly teen had slipped into.  

 

Danny had always thought he was a good guy, everyone had always called him a good guy and he was raised to be a good person, but seeing Stiles the way he was now and knowing he had been at least partly aware of the way Stiles had isolated himself from everyone and he Danny Mahealani the “good guy” had done nothing about it. But then again Scott McCall had also been considered a good guy by many, and he’d been Stiles best friend the two had been like two peas in a pod since the age of four, and Scott hadn’t done much to help Stiles either.

 

Before Danny knows what has happened a week has passed and he’s no closer to befriending Stiles Stilinski. And so nearly a week later that Finstock had moved from being just strange to a blackmailer the peculiar man partnered Danny and Stiles up in Econ. And from the look the coach gave him it was clear this was Danny’s last chance to make things work or else Danny’s little fun time with the substitute teacher would be spread out all over the school as well as every college in the great United States of America.

 

`So, I was thinking, ´ Danny said as he turned to face Stiles, for the past week Danny had taken a seat next or in front or behind Stiles, and if Stiles wouldn’t have been hiding in the library then Danny would have invited him over to the table where Danny and his friends were seated during lunch, but Stiles didn’t do lunches unless Finstock forced him to sit and eat with him in his office.

 

`We should start sooner rather than later.´ Danny said as he leaned in closer to Stiles trying to not draw too much unnecessary attention, Stiles said nothing but he gave a short stiff nod without even looking at Danny.

 

Danny can feel Finstock watching and it makes him even more nervous for some reason, `We could start tonight, if that’s okay? ´ Stiles gives another nod while finishing his notes, `we should do it at your house because it’s my mother’s turn to have the book club over. ´ Danny slapped his hand over his mouth the moment he said the word house and book club, and by the look on Stiles face Danny knew he’d struck a nerve but Stiles just gives him another nod, and now Danny feels like it isn’t only Finstock watching his poor excuse of interaction with Stiles and Danny sort of wishes Stiles would just say something a simple yes or no because he’s growing more and more nervous.  

 

The sound of the bell signals the end of class and gives Danny a short but a very welcomed reprieve from the torture of speaking to someone who really doesn’t want to talk with you, Stiles’ silence was rather unnerving. Danny begins to gather his things immediately, looking over at Jackson who gives him a questioning look, `I’ll see you later.´ Danny says but pauses when Stiles slips him a little note with the directions to the place where Stiles was now living.

 

`We could exchange contact information before Lacrosse...´ Danny begins but Stiles shakes his head and says rather bitterly, `Not going.´

 

Danny gawks at Stiles who’s gathering his own things, `Coach will bench you forever if you skip…´ but Stiles says with a drawling voice, `Therapy. I’ve got a session, his, ´ Stiles nods in the direction of Finstock, `idea so I’m safe.´ and with that Stiles hurried off leaving Danny without another word.

 

 


	3. Calling Dr. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby Finstock is convinced he's not at all bad at being a parent even if he'd never thought he'd become one, sure the kid wasn't his son but that didn't stop him from trying to play the part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So 15 minutes is back, stop groaning if you hate it so much and Family Finstock take your leave, the rest of you may stay and suffer or enjoy, it really is up to you my loveliest of hearts. So my friends have lost their originality and have come to ask for sequels to some of my older stories until they come up with something for me to create, my friend who wishes to be called Cleopatra asked for me to write something to this little story, she also asked for a bit more Fran Finstock and a bit of Danny and something with Bobby thinking he’s actually a good parent. This is probably the most boring thing I have ever written, sorry pets.

 

Bobby Finstock watched the delicate interaction, if you could call it delicate or interaction, taking place between the goalie and the benchwarmer both seated at the dining room table the one his mother had insisted they needed because you never knew if you would need to entertain more than two people. Watching the exchange of sparse words between the two teens was a rather painful thing to watch when Stiles was clearly unwilling to have a conversation about anything outside the assignment Bobby had in a stroke of genius handed to his students, an assignment he had designed on handing out to the seniors but no one else really needed to know that little piece of information now did they.He had to take charge of the situation when it became clear that Stiles refused to play ball with them, he had to take action when Stiles just wasn’t warming-up to the dimpled teen’s attempts at forming a friendship between them.

 

He’d given Danny ample time, _an entire week_ , to get things sorted but all it had done was make Stiles pull further and further away from the nicest kid in Beacon Hills High School, so Bobby Finstock had to take charge of the situation even _if_ his mother had told him to leave thing well enough alone. 

 

_ What better way to strike-up a friendship than under the duress of a school-project?  _

 

He was more than sure he’d shown a great deal of parental-wisdom at the little plan he forged to force Stiles to spend hours alone, _under the watchful eye of Bobby of course_ , with Danny Mahealani. Bobby really was starting to feel more and more like a parent the more he involved himself in the life of the boy that hadn’t been treated fairly by the universe. The problem however, one which he had not foreseen, was the fact that Stiles was rather tightlipped and with Danny and Stiles combined intellects the assignment was quickly being finished. 

 

_ Then again, _ **** Bobby thought as he looked over at the two boys, _I can always hand out another assignment._

 

_ That’s what I’ll do,  _ Bobby thought as he grabbed a couple of cans of Dr. Pepper, Fran had bought them even if she knew Stiles preferred Pepsi, they had been on sale and now there were 24 cans of Dr. Peppers to be consumed as well as enough toilet paper to last them a year. Fran was a barging hunter, a huntress of fierce determination armed with coupons and the knowledge of special offers. Bobby still had nightmares of the time he’d been twelve and his mother tackled a sixty year old woman just so she could get the last frozen goose that had been on 30% sale, he would never forget the sound of an old woman being thrown amongst the frozen peas and corns. 

 

Of course having Fran around taking full-control of restocking their supplies had helped balance Bobby’s own finances in such a pleasant way that he was considering taking Stiles out on a vacation somewhere ones the summer holidays started. 

 

Grabbing two cans of Dr. Pepper the idea of maybe slipping just a little bit of alcohol in Stiles’ drink did flash through Bobby’s mind, _maybe some alcohol would lighten Stiles spirits and his tongue?_

 

Bobby knew that when he had a few drinks too many he Robert “Bobby” Finstock would talk up a storm, he would almost be as bad as Stilinski had been before the sudden death of the Sheriff, Bobby was sure he had told more than a few people while a bit tipsy how he would love to be called cupcake. 

 

But then he shook the thought of serving alcohol to a minor right out of his noggin because getting the kid drunk, the dead Sheriff’s kid, really wasn’t going to look good if the social worker swooped in unannounced. You could never know with social workers, they were untrustworthy sneaky things. 

 

Bobby grabbed a bag of crisps but then because he wasn’t sure if Danny who looked nothing like the boys Bobby had gone to High School with, would appreciate eating and drinking unhealthy stuff so he chose to grab the carrot sticks his mother had made for him and Stiles to snack on until she came home from water-aerobics or was it BINGO or was it just another barging hunt? 

 

Cans of soda and carrot sticks in hand Bobby returns to the table where the two bright boys were seated placing the drinks and snacks in front of the them, Mahaelani being the well raised young man he was thanked him while Stiles didn’t even notice any of it too focused on confirming some piece of legal nonsense the two boys had argued about. Honestly Bobby had to wonder if the two were actually doing homework. 

 

** ~*~ **

 

`So, this was interesting.´ Danny says while packing his thing, they’d been working on the ridiculous assignment that felt like something they shouldn’t be working on at least not until they were on their senior year. Danny gave a minute for Stiles to respond but of course Stiles said nothing outside of their assignment, it was rather unnerving. ****

 

The gangly kid just picked up his own things, the silence and subdued nature of Stilinski had caused a lot of whispers about him being drugged by Finstock to float around the school, and Danny had to admit he was really starting to miss the kid that always talked and asked him if he thought Stiles was attractive to gay guys. Danny really missed the overly energetic spaz that smiled like a goof over the smallest of things and laughed unnecessarily loud.

 

`All done? ´ Coach asked from where he was seated at the other end of the table. Danny couldn’t help the nagging suspicion the man had decided to watch over them because he really thought openly gay guys behaved like sex-starved-sex-addicts unable not to jump a half-decent male. 

 

`For tonight yes.´ Danny answered when Stiles remained quiet, `my mother should be picking me up in a few minutes.´ 

 

Danny didn’t miss the way Stiles stilled in his movements, how he bit his lower lip and there was a faraway look in his eyes but it only lasted for a few heartbeats before the pale skinned youth snapped out of it and went back to gathering all his things which coach started cleaning away all the empty cans of Dr. Pepper. Danny had drank enough sodas to make him wonder if his urine would actually turn a darker color, and he’d eaten too many carrot-sticks as well as a bag of crisps leaving him feeling ten pounds heavier. 

 

`I can finish the rest,´ Stiles says suddenly while making his way towards the hall leading to what had to his bedroom, Danny really should have shown a bit more interest in knowing more about Stiles and the place of his dwelling, `It’s no biggie.´ 

 

`Why? Aren’t you coming to McCall’s party tomorrow?´ Danny asks without honestly thinking, he of course like everyone else at school was aware that the duo had split-up but surely it wasn’t as bad as it seemed? Considering the two idiots had been friends longer than Danny had been with Jackson, hell Danny couldn’t even remember a time before this when Stiles and Scott hadn’t been Stiles and Scott, there couldn’t be a good enough reason for Stiles to skip the party Scott was throwing.The question halts Stiles, but only for a minute then he just says, `No.´ and walks away without another word.

 

`You should go.´ Couch sighs as he watches Stiles disappear into the room down the hall, and that’s all Danny needs to hear to justify his quick retreat.It’s only later when Danny is alone in his own bed and everything is dark, it is in the silence of his room that he begins to wonder what could have shattered Stiles and Scott’s friendship so irreversibly that neither one would talk to the other? Had Stiles flirted or slept with Allison, was that it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with this story because like you can see at the end I'm for some reason leaning more and more into creating a Danny/Stiles thing and I'm not sure I want to do just that because I'm afraid that it will cheapen the story....


	4. Helping Hand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so no one is probably reading this fic anymore but here goes none the less. Oh and I am sort of starting to seriously lean in on the idea of maybe pushing in some Stiles and Jackson friendship… would that be like a really bad idea. I just sort of love the idea of Stiles having not only Danny there for him but Jackson too – and what if Jackson would be at some point to Danny like, “Dude, you could do so much worse than Stilinski – he’s not all that bad looking if you think about it, and you two are totally geeks for Star Wars and the Avengers so why not make a move on him?”

 

** **

 

Now Stiles might’ve been perfectly happy, well maybe not happy but he seemed content with just staying at home with Bobby while his fellow high schoolers were all partying at the McCall house, **** however while the late Sheriff’s son seemed fine with staying at the apartment watching one of the many little shows Stiles seemed to enjoy Bobby Finstock wasn’t as happy to just sit back and watch the once animated youth waste away inside the four walls of their fairly nice apartment. ****

 

Bobby had placed all his bets and hopes on Danny Mahealani, believing that the gay-kid would and could drag the sad-kid out of his slump after all weren’t the gays all sparkle and laughter? 

 

Sure, Finstock experience and knowledge regarding the gay-side of the messy casserole of humans that made the world came from TV-shows he’d accidentally watched now and again.

 

Disappointingly though it seemed Danny Mahealani lacked a certain gayness that could’ve helped Stiles.Bobby had been so sure Mahealani would coax Stiles out of the apartment and to the McCall party which wasn’t as a big of a secret as Scott McCall thought it was, but the goalkeeper hadn’t even made a proper attempt to get Stiles to go to the party which had earned the young goalkeeper a few extra suicide laps. Being as hell bent as Bobby was to get Stiles out of the apartment and to the party even if it killed the both of them had the coach taking action, again. 

 

Bobby Finstock wasn’t the brightest lightbulb but he was capable still to trick an unsuspecting kid, a promise of curly fries had the kid in his car and somewhat well-dressed, the first part of the drive was fairly relaxed but the moment they turned onto the street on which the McCall house stood the boy grew tense. 

 

Now Bobby knows that most parents would call him crazy for willingly dropping or rather dumping Stiles at a party where there would most likely be underage drinking, none of this was something normal parents or guardians would do and he knew it if anything they would be happy to have a kid not interested in partying; but Bobby missed the loud and talkative kid that had driven him crazy more than once, and he was willing to try anything to drag that kid back. Hell, Bobby Finstock had found a proper therapist for Stiles to see a couple of times a week while also attending grief counseling, he was also enduring Fran for the sake of the boy however none of it had worked and so Finstock was taking charge of things in his own slightly illogical way. 

 

Stiles grew tense where he was seated as soon as the boy recognized the streets they were driving on. Bobby hadn’t expected Stiles to do a happy little wriggle or anything like that but the way the boy tensed and started to look like he was being marched up to the gallows. 

 

`What? Why? ´ Stiles croaked as more and more parked and familiar cars began to appear, and it wasn’t just Stiles who was growing increasingly anxious as Bobby Finstock could feel a nervous rash start to appear behind his right ear and Bobby just has to scratch it; the last time he’d suffered through nervous rashes was in college, and he was not prepared to spend the semester covered in bright red and bloodied rashes. 

 

`You’re a teenager.´ Bobby says which really isn’t a proper explanation to what he’s doing but then again what he’s doing probably isn’t going to have the kid singing and dancing his praises for Bobby’s faulty brilliance. 

 

`I’m aware of it.´ Stiles says a little bit snappishly, but at least there’s some passion showing. 

 

`Stiles, ´ the coach sighs feeling the burn of the rash spreading all the way down his neck, `Teenagers go to parties, they have fun. And now you are going to the party.´

 

`No.´ Stiles says sharply, frantically, `No, no I’m not.´

 

`Yes.´ Bobby says firmly and unapologetically because he was certain that this was the best way of handling Stiles hermit behavior, `You are going, and you are going to have fun.´ He was going to make sure Stiles had fun at the party even if he had to stay there outside the house like some guard dog. 

 

`You can’t be serious.´ Stiles says full of desperate disbelief but Bobby Finstock was as serious as a heart attack which he was certain would come far sooner in life now that he was responsible for someone other than himself.

 

`I can’t believe you’d do this.´ Stiles says far too loudly than what was necessary, he looks hurt and angry by this little act trickery. Soon enough the teenager Bobby had taken under his wing and was determined to take care of as best he could starts to wring his hands until there are bruises appearing on the bony hands, Bobby wants to stop that motion that causes blemishes but the teacher knows he’s already pushing it with the kid and so instead Bobby just continues to drive and scratches at his ever growing rash.

 

The rest of the drive was a silent one, a tense and angry silence that spread the rash further down Finstock’s body it’s only once he pulls up outside of the McCall house that Bobby finally breaks the silence while unbuckling Stiles’ seatbelt, `Listen,´ he begins trying not to sound like the asshole coach he often was and more like some responsible and sane adult who had an idea about what he was doing and saying, `you don’t have to be here all night just two hours okay, I’ll pick you up in two hours.´

 

Stiles isn’t even looking at him, there’s clear anger and hurt visible on the young face that seemed to constantly carry the lines of heavy sadness the loss of both parents had carved into his face and possibly soul, Bobby Finstock is almost tempted to just drive the boy home but thankfully before he has a chance to cave Danny Mahealani appears all smiles and waving at the unhappy boy. 

 

`Looks like someone’s happy to see you.´ Bobby says which just earns him a glare form Stiles which was new, well not new but it was something he hadn’t seen since before the sheriff’s death and frankly he’d take anything at that moment that was remotely like the Stilinski kid that had stunned him into silence more than once. 

 

`Come on, you can handle two hours with your fellow high-school-idiots, ´ he tells the boy not entirely sure if he believes it, but he has to say something right? He has to get Stiles to at least try and get back into being a normal high schooler, `I’ll pick you up in two hours, I swear and if you want to stay longer you can call me and I’ll pick you up later.´

 

`Please, I just want to go home.´ Stiles pleads voice low so that Danny can’t hear him, `I don’t want to be here. Please, I’ll do anything, okay.´ 

 

Bobby feels absolutely like the worst human being on earth when he has to tell the boy to get out of the car, which Stiles does with a trembling lip and closed eyes and shaky hands, the boy doesn’t even say goodbye to him even though Bobby does say it, and suddenly Bobby imagines that the way he’s feeling when driving away is the way every mother and father feels when dropping of their kid at School or daycare for the first-time. 

 

~*~

 

Danny wasn’t really in the mood for McCall’s party but he’d promised Jackson that he’d be there, and his best friend who admittedly behaved most of the time like a proper douchebag when it wasn’t just the two of them was forced to go to McCall’s party because of Lydia which was a the start of a possible disaster; Jackson would undoubtedly drink too much and start a fight most likely with Scott McCall since he’d knocked Jackson off of his Lacrosse pedestal, Danny’s best friend wasn’t taking the whole not being the king on the field very graciously. Danny was attending the most likely lame party because of Jackson even though his heart wasn’t in it, how could he honestly be in the mood for a stupid high school party at someone’s house when his mind was somewhere else entirely? 

 

There was no getting the whole Stiles Stilinski situation out of his mind, neither was the disturbing situation that was Stiles and Scott. Danny had gone as far as attempt to fish some information from the all-knowing queen of Beacon Hills High School but Lydia had simply told him to mind his own business before pointing out that Scott was now above Stiles in the social-circle of things and so an end to their friendship was expected, however there was something about Lydia’s voice that made Danny feel like she wasn’t telling him the whole truth and that she wasn’t entirely sold on the whole idea of Stiles and Scott’s break-up being as natural of a thing as she was trying to pass it out as. It didn’t matter what Lydia or Jackson or anyone else told him to do, Danny couldn’t just ignore Stiles now that he was made aware of how alone Stiles was in the world, no one deserved to be as alone as Stiles was.

 

He’s half-heartedly listening to Jackson bitch about the Econ assignment Finstock had assigned to them and the partner he’d been assigned too who just happened to be Greenberg which honestly was a cruel and unusual punishment even from Finstock; Danny honestly didn’t have the heart to tell Jackson that he and Stiles had almost finished their project because he wasn’t sure he could deal with Jackson starting on how he thought Stiles was a weirdo, and while in the past Danny would’ve found it entertaining to listen to Jackson’s ranting about Stiles and perhaps throw his own two cents into it these days Stiles was somewhat of a touchy subject to him. 

 

However whatever Jackson starts complaining about next flies out into outer space when Danny catches sight of the familiar car parked right in front of the McCall house, engine still on and headlights shining in the dimness of the crisp evening, seeing the coaches fairly new but used car was a shock even without Stiles and Finstock being in it, and yet seeing Stiles there made something warm bloom inside of Danny’s heart and so without thinking Danny heads straight towards the car ignoring Jackson who’s shouting after him and asking where the hell he was going.

 

Danny hadn’t honestly thought he’d see Stiles that night, and he’d made plans on dropping in on the teen the following morning to finish the assignment over coffee and cake; sure Danny would get into a little bit of trouble for stealing a couple of pieces of the cake his mother had baked because she had her own plans for it, but Stiles needed a piece of cake more than Danny’s mother did. Still, Danny was happy to see Stiles even if he still planned on dropping in on Stiles tomorrow with coffee and cake. He remains happy even when it becomes clear that Stiles wasn’t exactly there because he wanted too, something made clear by the slamming of the car door and the angry and hurt look on the fairly beautiful mole dotted face. 

 

_ God that man is an idiot _ , Danny thinks as coach drives-off giving a little wave at them, leaving a lost looking Stiles Stilinski standing there in the cool evening without a jacket all helpless and shivering. 

 

Danny always quick on his feet even with a concussion he was quick on his feet although unsteady. Danny hurried over to Stiles plastering on a hopefully cheerful and welcoming smile onto his face.

 

`Stiles!´ Danny might be uncharacteristically loud in his greeting because he swears Stiles jumps a little and squeaks like a little mouse which is kind of endearing for some strange reason, `good to see you made it.´ Danny knows he sounds like a total idiot but for some reason even without having a single drink he feels oddly jittery, there are butterflies in his stomach and he can’t help but look Stiles once over as the he’s not entirely covered in layers and layers of clothes which is odd but not bad at all; Stiles is just wearing a simple and for once fitting black jeans sported by a colorful rainbow belt that had Danny wonder whether or not Stiles’ questions about whether or not he was attractive to gay guys wasn’t just a thing with which to irritate him with, Stiles was also wearing a rather vintage looking batman t-shirt that and the whole thing looked strangely good on the lanky teenager.

 

`I – I’m not – I’m,´ Stiles begins to say stumbling on his words while looking around frantically as if searching for the magical exit sign that would take him away to some happier time and place, until he finally just gives up shoulders dropping and allowing a heavy and miserable sigh escaping his chewed-up lower lip. It’s clear to Danny that the other teen is giving-up, surrendering most likely because of the cold that was seeping into Danny’s bones and considering Stiles was wearing even less it was perfectly reasonable for Stiles to be freezing standing out there as the wind blew through the trees making evening chill cruel and sharp. 

 

`Come on, ´ Danny says as encouragingly as possible without going way over the top of the trees of awkward behavior, he _is_ genuinely happy to see Stiles there be it not entirely by Stiles own choice,` let’s get inside before we freeze to death.´ and then he does it, that one little thing that had to tell everyone that he Danny Mahealani wasn’t all that comfortable with the whole situation as he’d like to be; Danny throws his arm over Stiles’ surprisingly broad shoulders which is not something Danny normally did and so it was allridiculously obvious how this interaction between him and Stiles wasn’t normal, it was clear how he and Stiles had never really spent any time with each other. Sure, Danny could yank his arm back but that would make the whole thing worse, and so Danny keeps his arm there as he marches both himself and Stiles over to where a gawking Jackson Whittemore was standing and once the three of them were inside there were even more disbelieving looks directed at the two.

 

Stiles snatches Greenberg’s cup as soon as they’re inside and the mood shifts, everyone at Beacon Hills High School and probably the entire town and county knew about the Stilinski and McCall split, he downs whatever liquid the cup held in one long go and Danny takes the chance to remove his arm off of Stiles shoulder while completely mesmerized by the way Stiles surprisingly long throat. The drink Stiles downs was most likely based firmly on alcohol and nothing else by the almost theatrical expression that skids across Stilinski’s ridiculously pale face, and the way Stiles hisses and huffs like a little steam engine once he’s empties the cup seems to confirm Danny’s suspicion as does the somewhat horrified but none the less impressed expression that had taken over Greenberg’s already rather comical facial features. 

 

 

`Holy-shit-fuck. What the hell was that?´ Stiles coughs pushing the cup right back at Greenberg who takes it in his fumbling hands and just stares at Stiles who glares at the empty cup like it was going to jump right back at him and forcing him to drink some more of whatever it had been in the cup. 

 

`I – I, ´ Greenberg starts but Stiles waves him off with a little coughed out, `All good. Hair of the dog - and all that. ´ and there’s a spark of the old Stiles Danny had been missing and it might just make him smile a little bit more, listening to Stiles blabber on while Greenberg looked like he was uncertain if he was allowed to leave or not.

 

` Holy crap, I think I’m finally growing some hairs on my chest, maybe my face too. We should start selling that shit. We’d make millions if we bottled it all up and sold it to desperate and hairless teens.´ Danny can’t but laugh a little and even Jackson makes a little sound that sounds surprisingly a lot like a poorly hidden laughter. 

 

In all honesty it was good to see Stiles going back to his rambling old self, however sadly it vanishes quickly enough when a familiar voice that called out across the room with an air of disbelief, `Stiles? ´ and with that Stiles shrinks back into this gloomy figure that walked around silent and alone in the halls of their high school. 

 

Scott McCall stands not too far from them and while Stiles had gone white as a sheet Scott just looks shocked, like he hadn’t expected to see Stiles there which was probably was true. Stiles isn’t even looking at the other teen, gaze turned away body tense. 

 

`What are you doing here? ´ McCall asks and it’s not all that hostile but there was something there that made Stiles to step back, shaking his head a little or maybe it was his entire body that was suddenly shaking Danny isn’t sure. The music is gone, and everyone is just watching the interaction between two former friends waiting to see what would happen, hungry to learn what exactly had driven the two apart. 

 

`You should leave.´ Scott says there’s a harshness there that Danny doesn’t appreciate the slightest, `Just leave.´ Stiles nods, before turning to leave but Danny’s not alright with this at all, and grabs Stiles by the arm and says without thinking, `Fine. We’re leaving.´

 

`What? ´ Jackson barks eyes wide and clearly questioning Danny’s sanity, `Danny what? ´ 

`We’re leaving. You can stay, but we’re leaving.´ was all Danny said which caused a lot of whispers to start, Stiles says something as if to protest but Danny’s deaf to it and just guides him out of the house while ignoring Jackson protests as well as a few other’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I can't the idea of Fran hitting her son over the head once she learns about this brilliant move of his and being all, `Seriously? Where's your brain? You just dumped the poor buy at a party he didn't want to go too, and left him? What's wrong with you?´


	5. The Family

Danny Mahealani lacked the flare for the dramatics, he preferred to stay calm and keep a level-head at all times even when someone threw a homophobic slur at him or said something derogatory about his little sister, Danny honestly wasn’t one for shaking boats and drawing too much attention although he’d caused a small ripple when he came out as gay but it wasn’t in all honesty all that great of a ripple not with Jackson having his back. However much Danny despised being the center of attention he could not just stand quietly by as Stiles was dismissed so openly before their peers like he deserved nothing more than to be left outside of everything; Stiles had never been popular but only recently had he become someone you didn’t even notice, and the fact that no one had noticed when Stiles didn’t come to school for a week because he’d caught a nasty cold was in Danny’s opinion just not right.

It absolutely baffled Danny that at a time when Stiles clearly needed his best friend Scott just wasn’t there, which forced Danny to rethink his original opinion about the character of one Scott McCall and with Scott to demanding Stiles leave a party to which everyone from their school was invited just wasn’t right, after all who’d died and made Scott McCall God? And if Scott’s behavior wasn’t odd and bad enough the way Stiles just accepted the unkind treatment was shocking to say the least, the firecracker who’d laughed loudly and talked like it was the only thing keeping the world a float would never have accepted his dismissal so silently but there he was ready to walk out that door without looking back because Scott told him too; Stiles the one Danny had known since forever without really knowing him seemed to have lost his spark and not another soul besides it seemed Finstock was worried about it, and as Stiles was told to leave Danny could see what little was left of good-old Stiles vanishing before his very eyes as Stiles shrank before all the guests at the party, and Danny just couldn’t stand there and watch it happen without doing something.  
  
Incensed by treatment and the way Stiles just took it drove Danny into choosing Stiles over Jackson and possibly their friendship, one could never tell with Jackson, but Danny frankly doesn’t care about the loud protests that erupt as he drags Stiles out of the party that was most likely going to be lame anyway, Stiles bless his broken heart keeps telling Danny that he should just go back to the party as he’s dragged towards Danny’s car or rather his mother’s car. Danny knows that leaving the party like this with Stiles may bite him in the ass in more ways than one, but at least he would be able to sleep at night and that’s what drives him to cause ripples in the great fishbowl that was the social construction of the teenagers that attended the local high school with him and Stiles. Danny keeps a firm hold of Stiles’ hand which fits oddly perfectly in his own one and he’s frankly tempted to look at their joined hands to see how they look attached together, but he doesn’t instead he holds on tight to Stiles until they reach the car which he unlocks easily enough with a push of a button.

`Danny.´ he hears Stiles say voice low and almost hollow like he was just so completely done with feeling anything at all, the sound is so weak and fleeting that the wind nearly drowns it out as it pushed against their bodies with a chilled touch.

`You should go back to the party Danny.´

Danny may have been close to dropping the keys at that and just turns to look at Stiles who stands there gaze firmly settled on the ground beneath their feet body shivering in the coldness of the evening, it’s honestly the saddest thing Danny has ever seen in his entire life. Stiles doesn’t even look up at him as he continues to tell him that he could make his way back to Finstock’s without Danny’s help just fine, telling Danny that he should go back and enjoy himself.

Danny stands there taking in not only the permission and advice Stiles is offering but also taking in the appearance of this once so lively person who now looks like he doesn’t believe that better days are on the way, and seeing Stiles so hopeless is oddly terrifying to Danny because even after Stiles mom died Stiles kept his head-up high and tried to keep a brave face for as long as it took for him to get to the restrooms where he’d breakdown crying; of course not many knew that Stiles had done such a thing but Danny did because it happened a couple of times when he was in one of the small stalls, back then Danny hadn’t known how to deal with Stiles and his grief and so he would just hide away in the stall until Stiles was done crying.

`I’ll – I’ll see you on Monday.´ Stiles says before lifting his head and taking the first steps of what would be a long walk back to Finstock’s, but Danny isn’t having any of it and so he grabs Stiles by the hand once more and it’s enough to cause the other boy to stop even if Danny’s hold is anything but firm.

`I know your capable of getting yourself back home, ´ and of course Danny knows Stiles could do it, Stiles wasn’t an idiot after all, still Danny wasn’t entirely convinced that Stiles would do it for some reason, and frankly their hometown was hardly a safe place of lately so Stiles could easily end-up as dead as his father if Danny let him leave all alone as darkness embraced the town.

`But I’d rather not go back in there at the moment,´ it’s the truth, Danny would rather spend another hour being watched by Finstock than head back to the party because he might punch McCall in the face if he did go back in there and caught the captain smiling and laughing while Stiles walked around with shoulders hunched and eyes empty, and the last thing Danny needs is to end-up in a fist-fight that would probably get his ass grounded for a month and mess up his hands which would have him sitting on the bench during their next practice which wouldn’t make the coach happy.

`Come on Stilinski, let’s go it’s freezing.´ and with that said Danny pulls Stiles back towards the car and opens the passenger side door for the shivering teen, `Just get in.´

Hesitantly Stiles does as he is told and Danny breathes a sigh of relief when he closes door behind the pale teen, and as Danny walks over to the driver’s side of the car he shoots a quick messages to his mother telling her he’s bringing a friend over for a little while and asking her if she could fix them a snack. He doesn’t wait for a reply before slipping inside the car.

The drive is a silent one apart from the way Danny’s phone begins to alert him to one message after another, he stops checking them once it becomes clear all of them are from the very people he’s trying to avoid as well as Jackson.

`Danny? Where are we going? ´ Stiles enquires as Danny takes what would be to Stiles a wrong turn.

`To my house, I thought we could hang a little before I drop you home, less questions from the coach that way.´ Danny answers truthfully.

`Your house? ´ Stiles squeaks.

Danny just nods at that and just continues to drive, he’s suddenly aware of how long it’s been since Stiles had been to his house; it had to have been on Danny’s ninth-birthday and the only reason he remembers it is because Stiles had bought him the coolest present of all an old Nintendo with a couple of games sure it had been found at a garage sale but to Danny it had been the best gift ever and yet during his eleventh-birthday Stiles wasn’t invited to his birthday, and Stiles well he didn’t celebrate his birthday after his mother started to get sick.

Stiles sits silently but his leg keeps moving foot tapping against the floor, and Stiles hands are as restless as his feet and legs are. those long slender yet masculine hands kept rubbing against the thin thighs fingernails running over the fabric of his jeans which tempts Danny to reach out and just hold him by at least one hand, but instead Danny decides to send a quick message to Jackson telling his best friend where he was going and asking him to stop bombarding him with one message after another, Stiles clears his throat to draw Danny’s attention away from his phone before informing him he shouldn’t use his phone while driving, Danny can’t help but smile a little as the Sheriff’s son had shown himself to still be there and he smiles a little bit wider when Stiles start to ramble and rant about the dangers of texting and driving and talking on the phone while driving.

Danny’s never before been as nervous about bringing new friends around the house and his family but Stiles wasn’t a friend not like Jackson was, and so he was incredibly worried about how things would play out between Stiles and his family; and if Danny was perfectly honest he was a little bit concerned about how Stiles would behave around Iolana, not everyone felt all that comfortable around Danny’s little sister and at times she would pick-up on it and that never ended well for anyone.

There was however no more going back, especially not after Danny had let it slip where he was taking Stiles too it would look incredibly odd if he suddenly drove Stiles to the movies.

Parking the car Danny glanced over at Stiles who looked worrisomely pale where he sat fidgeting.

`Okay, so I should apologize in advance for anything my sister Iolana might say, she doesn’t think before she speaks over 99.9% of the time. ´ Danny says as he opens the car door, but before he slips out of the car he hears Stiles mumble, `So, she’s like my kindred spirit.´ Danny honestly doesn’t know what it is about that statement that makes him feel just a smidge less nervous but the feeling doesn’t last nearly long enough for him to unlock the front-door and as he unlocks the door he does so rather hesitantly.

They are barely properly inside the house that had changed a little since Iolana had been born, there was far more bright and warm colors now than when Danny was young and little, but then again Iolana was a colorful person, and Danny hasn’t even come close to closing the door behind them when a familiar overly excited voice yells from the direction of the kitchen, `Dannie! ´ and then there she is in her colorful glory and happily grinning round face. Danny had foolishly wished his little sister would’ve changed out of her ridiculously colorful dress and knee-high socks all of which carried all the colors of the rainbow, and on her head she’s wearing one of her tiaras and around her short neck a string of colorful beads.

Danny doesn’t even dare to look at Stiles fearing his reaction when he sees Iolana who stumbles to a stop when she finally notices Stiles.

Iolana comes to a full-stop when she catches sight of Stiles and then without warning she asks, `You Dannie’s boyfriend? ´

`Iolana.´ Danny hisses at his little sister but she ignores him completely as she continues to ask whether or not they’d already kissed because Dannie likes kissing.

`Oh my God, Iolana.´ Danny groans thinking that Stiles was now going to run right out of the building like it was in flames, after all Jackson often did his best to avoid Iolana as she made him very uncomfortable by just being the way she was, but as Danny turns to look at the other boy he sees Stiles smiling warmly at Iolana before saying, `Nope. Not a boyfriend and no kissing either. I’m just Stiles. ´ Danny might just lose the control of his jaw a little as he watches how comfortable Stiles suddenly seems as he continues to talk to Iolana.

`Awesome dress you’ve got there.´ and Iolana just lights-up like a Christmas tree before giving Stiles a twirl to show of how the dress flows and to show him her fairy wings that aren’t big enough really to be seen unless she’s standing with her back to you.

`Very beautiful.´ Stiles says like he fully approves of her horrible sense in fashion, `And you’ve got the coolest socks ever too.´ Danny is stunned to the point that he just stands there mouth as he watches Stiles interact with his sister so effortlessly while his own best friend barely grunts a hello at his little sister, and Danny can’t help the warmth that spreads through his heart as Iolana beams up at Stiles before lifting up her foot as much as she could without losing her fragile balance so she could wiggle her toes up at Stiles showing off of snuggling each little toe was wrapped up colorfully.

Danny loves his little sister, he really does but it hasn’t and still isn’t always easy to handle the reactions of other people when it came to Iolana who was born nine months after Danny’s tenth birthday, and Iolana didn’t make it easy for people to be comfortable around her with the way she was although it seemed Stiles didn’t care about the way Iolana dressed or moved or the shape of her face; then again perhaps Danny should’ve known that Stiles wouldn’t be like Jackson or Lydia or like his ex’s, after all Stiles was full of surprises.

`Awesome.´ Stiles says as he gently sets Iolana’s foot back down on the floor and stands back-up, `You’re most definitely as cool as Pippi Longstocking. ´

`Who’s that? ´ Ilana asks while moving closer to Stiles and taking his hand, `We’ve got cookies in the kitchen. I made them with mommy.´

`I do love cookies.´ Stiles says as he lets Iolana pull him along, `And don’t you worry my fairy princess I shall tell you all about Pippi Longstocking’s.´ and Stiles does just that as they sit at the kitchen table munching on cookies and drinking hot chocolate, Danny is frankly surprised how Stiles doesn’t protests when Ilana climbs up onto his lap he just sits there and tells her about this odd girl in some book who was so strong she could lift her own horse above her head, and when Danny glances at his mother she mouths out the words, `I really like this one Danny.´ causing Danny to blush a little and he swears he will explain things to his mother later once he’s dropped Stiles home.

Stiles promises Iolana that he would lend her his copies of Pippi Longstocking’s adventures but she had to make sure she had Danny reading them to her because he really needed up his own reading material, and of course Iolana promised hand over her fragile heart.

Iolana behaves until that is when it’s time for Stiles to leave which was also her bed-time, and for the first-time she throws a proper tantrum and latches onto Stiles who looks shocked for the first-time all evening but he recovers quickly and taps the tip of Iolana’s nose with his index finger drawing her attention back-up to him, `Listen sweetheart, this isn’t goodbye you know this is just goodnight and see you later.´

  
`Later? ´ Iolana asked eyes still tearful and Stiles nods, `Yes, later. I promised to bring you the books didn’t I? ´ Iolana thinks about it a minute before nodding, `Right, so this isn’t really goodbye it’s just…´ and he waits and Iolana answers hesitantly, `Goodnight an’ see you later.´

`Exactly. No goodbyes just goodnight and see you later.´ Stiles says as he gently untangles Iolana off of him, `Now you be a good girl for your mommy, okay? ´ Iolana nods once more but she hugs Stiles one last time before letting him go.

`You better than Jackson.´ Iolana tells Stiles with a seriousness Danny had never known his sister could possess.

`Of course I am.´ Stiles laughs and leans down to hug her back, `Sweet dreams rainbow princess.´

Danny feels his heart flutter strangely inside his chest for what has to be the twentieth time that evening. 


End file.
